Deen
Deen (ディーン Dīn) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is a Sword Fighter who is known for his Brave Sword. Like Sonya, Deen works for Grieth as a member of the Grieth Pirates, despite hating him due to his evil deeds. If Sonya is defeated by Celica, Deen will retreat into Grieth's Fortress. After Grieth's death, he will join Celica's army, noting that he knew that Grieth would have gotten what he deserved eventually. After the war he vanishes, rumored to have gone to a continent to the south in search of new conflicts. He is 30 years old. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats |-|Boss= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |40% |20% |15% |15% |10% |10% |0% |} Overall All things considered, Deen is a very threatening unit. He starts with high HP, Skill, and Speed and above average Strength. His offense is undoubtedly quite good at the time you obtain him as he only lacks Luck. His defensive stats, on the other hand, are bad, but that is normal for characters of his class. Half the problem with Deen has absolutely nothing to do with him as a character and everything to do with the fact that you have to pick between him and Sonia. While it is not automatic that you should pick Sonia every time, she has several distinct advantages to choosing her. The first problem for Deen with this choice is that while he starts out with slightly better stats than Sonia, he loses big time in growths (Deen has 120% total growth and Sonia has 180% total growth split evenly across all stats. Only Mycen and Nomah have worse growth than Deen). Another problem arises in that Sonia is easily the single best Mage unit that Celica can obtain, while Deen will wind up being the weakest of the Mercenary class branch after Promotion. The final problem is that by the time you are able to recruit Deen, you will already have 3 Mercenary units available to you, at least one of which you have likely leveled and promoted to Sword Fighter. A unit that is likely roughly as good as Deen, and any of your Mercenary units will beat Deen in the long run, making him largely redundant. There are, however, some good points to choosing Deen. To begin with, he is in a very strong class with strong base stats. So even with his poor growths, he will still wind up as a good unit. Dread Fighters are deadly, no matter which character promotes to it: having an army full of them is not really a negative, and Deen's starting stats are enough to still make him a good unit. The second good thing is that Deen comes with a Brave Sword (which, in Gaiden, acts more like a Killing Edge), whereas Sonia comes with a Steel Shield. While the Steel Shield is usable by everyone, and thus more versatile, it is not quite as potent of an item as the Brave Sword, which has a whopping 30% Critical rate and can turn any Sword wielding unit into a killing machine. Deen himself is not a bad unit. On the contrary, he is quite good, particularly when promoted to Dread Fighter, one of the better classes available in the game. it is just that he is shackled to Sonia, who is the best among her Mage peers, while Deen will be the worst among his other, stronger Dread Fighter peers. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment During Chapter 3, Celica must battle Sonya instead. After Grieth's death, talk to him in Grieth's Fortress. Base Stats |-|Boss= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |60% |45% |35% |40% |15% |40% |0% |} Supports * Jesse Passive Supports * None Quotes Death Quotes Ending Gaiden "After the war, he unexpectedly disappeared along with the Brave Sword. '' Rumors say that he crossed over to a continent to the south in search of new conflicts."'' Echoes: Shadows of Valentia "After the war, Deen and his Brave Sword both suddenly disappeared. Memory of what happened next is lost, and shrouded in mystery." Trivia *In the original Gaiden Vrai, a Darkness Sword-using boss, has the same portrait except reversed. This has the effect of giving Vrai a scar on his left eye in comparison to Deen's portrait which has a damaged right eye. In Echoes, Deen is given a new design with the damaged eye while Vrai is derived from the original design but with both eyes intact. Gallery File:DeenManga.jpg|Deen appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:DeenFE2.gif|Deen's portrait in Gaiden. File:Deen Echoes.png|Deen's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Deen Echoes Portrait.png|Deen's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Deen Village.png|Deen's village portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters